


Scarlett ribbons (1000 words/10 prompts)

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore), notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabbles, Gen, Poems, Poetry, Vents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: A 100 word/100 prompt drabble piece(Ongoing)





	1. butterflies

Ebony black butterflies flutter carelessly in between the ever-winding threads of fate; graceful but foreshadowing the souls that have been cast out to die - those who've lost all life and abilities to fly

Hell is infinite; desolate - there's no getting out of the covenant that you've made, you see

The wriggling caterpillars  don't die but continue to eat, they eat away at the anger until they pull  the thread and undergo metamorphosis becoming the shadows dancing on the breeze

Butterflies are like souls; they represent hope renewed and rebirth - misfortunate that all of these unlucky souls have lost their wings


	2. Merciful

One could almost call her merciful - she's clean and tidy about it but humans can be so _messy._ Mercilessly slashing away and slaughtering one another, taking all the pleasure for themselves determined to make others suffer, yet all hell needs are their souls.

They lie and squirm and cheat, making a mess leaving such an unnecessary cleanup afterward, sometimes followed with arrest and trials, it's so time-consuming. Yet, all hell needs are their souls.

Getting themselves in such a fuss, ruining their lives over simple misunderstandings, not realizing how easy it could be. 

Because all hell needed was their souls.


	3. Peaceful night

Last night, not a creature outside had stirred, your family peacefully slept, oblivious to the tragedy right below their apartment floor.

Right underneath your bed, you see; someone types furiously yearning for revenge

Killing themselves without hesitation at the expense of the suffering of another.

But you slept like nothing was happening. Yes, you knew them a little, they were in your class as a matter of fact. However, you got the feeling they didn't like you, though you really did want to be friends.

You fade away - the deal is set, and you don't even know what you did.


	4. Sinners

she saw multiple sinners who have committed multiple sins; flagging down others who were sometimes better and sometimes worse

it didn't really make much of a difference, however, as they were both going to the same place on the same train that neither one could get off of anymore.

Two sinners with two different sins, both going to the same place

it doesn't even matter who was punishing who - they're choosing to punish two people, regardless of the sides. The sin doesn't matter once your in hell, because more or less; everyone is a sinner for better or for worse.


	5. Rows of candles

Pretty candles in neat rows, each one lit for a different reason but serving the same purpose. Which candle is mine, you may ask; but does it matter? 

Your soul is in horrific agony for eternity itself and all you get is possible satisfaction, and a candle lit just for you. People get candles on their birthday too, it's just like that marking your new found 'life' here where the flames will burn.

You get your candle now off you go, see you maybe I will. Hell is a vast place you see so I can't make that promise, though.


	6. Girl

Girl of flames   
Girl of fires  
Girl of sick, wretched desires  
Girl of bets  
Girl of gambles  
Girl of selfish human regrets  
Girl of revenge  
Girl of hope  
Girl of evil  
Girl of them  
Girl of safety; a way out  
Girl of debt  
Girl of doubt  
Girl of fear  
Girl of tricks   
Girl of treats  
Girl of horrid things indeed  
Girl of madness  
Girl of eternal battles ended in a fatal blow  
Girl of the hatred within us that dwellls  
Girl of spite  
Girl of secrets she’ll never tell  
Girl of the vast inferno; no one sells  
Girl of hell


End file.
